world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020714maso
Kate: ((LETS BEGIN)) Doir: (( of course i have confetti )) Kate is making sure she has everything she needs, inspecting her crossbow. Seriad: ((reeeeeeally.....)) Doir: (( aw :( )) (( my party~ )) Beau: ((We inspected a WHOLE crossbow!)) Doir: (( i guess ill have to keep this cake for myself )) Kate: ((it was the best crossbow inspection. 99%) ((you can eat off of it)) Libby (GM): A tone plays throughout the Astrolabe rooms. "All players of Team Masochist please report to the Astrolabe Proper. All other players please avoid this room to ensure you will not meet an untimely end." Sami: (( But you have to eat fast. )) Doir: Doir exits the astrolabe because thats where he was, of course. READY FOR A PARTY. Kate moves quickly to the Astrolabe. Rilset: ((Sorry!)) Beau: ((My innocent ears ;-;)) Doir: (( i am the fish )) (( its me )) Balish: Balish, inspecting a bright white wall with a single smeared letter, pauses, sighs, and stalks toward the Astrolabe, slamming the door behind him. Scarlet enters the Astrolabe Room excitedly. "Rilset said I'm going with you!" She claps her hands merrily. "This is so EXCITING!" Balish: ((I didn't CHANGE)) Kate nods. Kate: "Will the astrolabe let you through?" Beau: ((That's how I found doir the hedgehog)) Rilset: Rilset follows Scarlet into the room, slipping in silently. Maenam: Maenam pokes her head out of a gigantic pile of plaid and paisley littering the floor in her room at the announcement, quickly joining the rest of her team in the Astrolabe. Scarlet: "I think so! Since I'm technically a 'companion'." She smiles and twines her hand with Rilset's. Kate: "I see. I'm glad to have you with us, then." Kate smiles slightly. Libby (GM): The Astrolabe begins to move then, and 4 planets can now be seen to be glowing within its depths. "Team Masochist has selected the Land of Cameras and Canals." Kate: "Oh. When did we select this land?" Libby (GM): "Error: Nullar Etrors no longer a member of TEAM MASOCHIST. Please select a new land or face imminent dematerialization." Balish: Balish crosses his arms angrily, as if he could do anything without some form of anger being tagged on, drumming his fingers on his forearm, ignoring the human. Maenam: Maenam blinks at the sight of the human and the twink, waving at both "Oh em gee, hiiiii there!" Kate waves. Kate: "We will greet properly after the looming doom has passed." Balish: "Dematerialization, REALLY... That seems OVERDRAMATIC." Libby (GM): "Please vote on a new land, NOW." Kate: "What are the remaining worlds we can choose from? I would like to go to Glissa's world." Libby (GM): YOu have 45 seconds, i'm timing you on my phone." Balish: Balish sighs. "FINE, Let's go to Maenam's LAND. Is that FINE with everyone?" Rilset: "Yes, that sounds fine," Rilset say quickly. Maenam: Maenam blinks but nods "Oh em gee, yeeessss! Its toootes pretty and junk!" Libby (GM): This is three votes for Land of Night and Tapestry. Is this your selection?" Kate: "Alright... for the sake of limited time, Maenam's world." Libby (GM): "Land of Night and Tapestry has been selected. Please approach the Astrolabe." Kate does so, standing next to Maenam. Balish: Balish takes a step forward, eyeing the human and letting a quiet growl boil in his throat. Rilset: Still holding Scarlet's hand, Rilset steps up to the Astrolabe. Kate eyes Balish from the side. Maenam: Maenam blinks a bit, looking back and forth between her moirail and the troll. "uhhhhh... everything ok?" *human shit Kate: "He doesn't seem to like me." Balish: Balish jabs the astrolabe. "CAN we get ON with this?" Kate turns to Maenam. Kate: "I'm Kate, by the way." Libby (GM): An ivory sphere, speckled with black dots, swings into view, and you feel a sickening tug at the pit of your stomach as you're pulled through a portal, into Maenam's Land. Maenam: Maenam grins "oh em geeee hiiiii Kate! I'm Maenam!" Kate: "Nice to finally meet you." ((oh)) Kate lands unceremoniously on the ground, but soon, shakily, rises again. Maenam: Maenam falls to the ground with a thud, groaning a bit but getting up quickly and dusting herself off "Like... ouch..." Libby (GM): You find yourselves surrounded by a land filled with delicate architecture. The sky is dark, save for a smattering of stars in a perfect geometric pattern. Balish: Balish lands quietly, eyes flashing open on the landing, rolling back onto his feet and taking a quick scan over the surroundings. Libby (GM): Scarlet, apparently used to this sort of thing, lands on her feet, already striking an elegant pose. Kate: "You look like you're used to this." Scarlet: "What can I say? A companion must always be ready, wherever she goes, for whatever may come." Balish: Balish rises, still eyeing the surroundings, but approaches Maenam. "You ALRIGHT?" He grumbles, eyes running along the terrain. Rilset: Rilset, who landed awkwardly, manages to regain his feet and smiles at Scarlet's answer. "A wise way to live." Kate takes a look around and draws her weapons. Kate: rolling 4df+1 ( - 0 + 0 ) +1 = 1 Scarlet: She smiles brightly at Rilset, and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "How exciting!" Kate: ((my notice is two, woops. add a 1 to that roll)) Maenam: Maenam nods a bit, stretching as she looks around them and undoing a kink in her side from the fall. "Totes cool Balish, totes cool..." she says as she looks around. Kate: ((all good)) Scarlet: You appear to be in the square of a bustling city. It is late evening, and the scent of jasmine lingers in the air. The fountain beside you is unusually deep, and at the bottom you can see what looks like a troll's hive. The square is surrounded by a large palace on three sids, and a gate at the fourth. From every window and balcony hang long, midnight blue tapestries embroidered with stars in the same geometric pattern as the sky. The largest, which hangs from the largest balcony directly ahead of you, has a long gash through the center, and is tattered with age. You hear voices all around you, but see no one. Kate: Investigate: what was on the gashed banner? rolling 4df+3 ( - - - 0 ) +3 = 0 Scarlet: It is rent beyond your ability to decipher. Balish: Balish nods downward, used to the voices without bodies. "CHARMING abode." He says to Maenam Kate: "Shall we decend?" ((oh it's underwater)) Maenam: Maenam grins and looks down at her own hive in the distance. "Oh man yeeesssss!" she exclaims nodding at Kate, "We should! But uhhh... you guys cant get down?" Kate: "I wonder if this suit will let me breathe underwater...." Kate dons the MERMOUSE SUIT Balish: Balish coughs awkwardly. "We could get DOWN, sure, but everything ELSE is the problem. I SUPPOSE I could try and bring everything UP, if that's okay with YOU Maenam." Maenam: Maenam blinks a bit "Uhhhh... if you can do that sorta thing Balish, tooootes go for it!" Kate: "All we really need are the alchemizing tools and your computer, right?" Balish: Balish gives a nod, settling to the ground and pulling out a computer. "No SHIT." He growls, glaring up from the bright screen. "UNLESS Maenam wants something ELSE that is." Maenam: Maenam shakes her head "Ummm, not like now I guess. You guys can, like toooootes see my better work back at the atrolabey place." "Just the computer and junk will be fine!" Balish: Balish nods, and begins to move the alchemiter toward the surface, Kate: ((yup)) Balish: ((WOW cross that then)) Kate: "Let me try going down and captchaloguing the materials." Kate dives into the water. Kate: Investigate: Realize you can't breathe underwater. rolling 4df+3 ( 0 - 0 - ) +3 = 1 Scarlet: Kate, as soon as you get into the water, you feel the fur of the mermouse suit become heavy with water, roll athletics to be able to keep yourself from sinking. Kate: rolling 4df+3 ( + - + + ) +3 = 5 Scarlet: You manage to stay up, and realize you don't breathe water. Kate grabs the side of the fountain. Kate: "What an awful swimsuit." "I'm disappointed." ((brb)) Maenam: Maenam jumps in after her. "Oh em gee it'll be great to sttrech my fins a bit." She notices that Kate is having trouble swimming. "uhhh... yeah, you might wanna let me swim down Kate. Its tooootes cool, I can run stuff down there to like alchymize and junk." Balish: Balish shrugs. "It's NOT an issue, we can ALSO just wait on our Alchemizations until LATER. We SHOULD take one of these buildings OVER though, for a home base." Kate switches to her snakeskin bodysuit and sees if this swims any better. Kate: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 0 + ) +3 = 4 rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 0 0 ) +2 = 1 ((I wasn't trying to go underwater but k)) Kate surfaces. Kate gets out. Kate: "That works better." Scarlet: Kate are you climbing out of the fountain? Kate: ((da comrade gm)) Scarlet: As you climb out of the fountain, dripping water everywhere, you notice that the ground is covered in rugs of varying shapes and sizes. Your feet sink into the nearest plush masterpiece, and get water all over it. Balish: Balish glances around the plaza, looking for some tall building which could serve as a sort of outpost. Maenam: Maenam swims around idly on the surface, "Thats toootes cool with me Balish, you guys can do that while I check out down in my hive for a bit, if thats cool?" Balish: rolling 4df ( - + + 0 ) = 1 Kate: "Oh dear." Balish: "That's FINE Maenam, we just need a SAFE PLACE for everyone ELSE." Scarlet: balish, there are many tall towers nearby. In fact, there is one at each corner of the plaza you're currently in. Balish: Balish nods toward the one in the top left corner. "I'm CLIMBING up that to get a better VIEW, if I don't SEE anywhere ELSE that would be BETTER, then that should SUFFICE." Kate equips her TEMPUSFUGIT DIRNDL, since it doesn't look like they're in immediate danger. Kate: "Shall we look around?" Maenam: Maenam nods from the surface "You guys find a place, I'll be like, toootes back in a few!" she says before diving into the impossibly deep fountain. Kate looks to the Taj Mahal looking thing. Scarlet: The voices in the square appear to be coming more agitated, whispering harshly to each other about 'rude strangers' Kate: "That seems like the obvious first choice." Balish: Balish nods downward toward the pool, and equips the Orienting Eyescope, bright red eye glistening from the side of Balish's head. "COME if you WISH," Balish says, completely ignoring both the voices and Kate again. "I'm getting a BETTER LOOK of all this for LATER. I'll have a MAP when I come back DOWN." Kate: "I'll come with you." Kate equips her wingsuit and follows him up. ((its back in)) Rilset: "Scarlet, love. Do you have any idea what these voices are?" Rilset asks carefully, looking around. Spirits are not his favorite things. Scarlet: Scarlet nods. "The consorts. I must admit Kate has been quite rude, getting water all over the Countess." Balish: Balish pauses, cocking an eyebrow to the twink. "EXCUSE me?" He asks. Kate: "Countess?" Kate pauses for a moment. "Can you see the sources of the voices?" Scarlet: "The Countess." Scarlet kneels and reaches a hand out towards the rug Kate was just dripping all over. "I'm very sorry, madame. Might I escort you indoors so that you can have a proper shampooing?" The Countess lifts a single tassle, complaining about 'ruffians' and places it in Scarlet's hand. The carpet lifts off the ground, floating elegantly in a vaguely feminine shape. Kate: "Oh." Balish: He glances at the human, then down at the rugs, then just rolls his eyes. "Oh WONDERFUL, there is going to be NO WAY we won't offend these consorts..." Balish tugs on the corner of a rug, exposing the ground, and steps on the bare spot, muttering an apology. Kate: "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Countess." Kate takes into the air. "This should solve any further indignation." Scarlet: A high pitched, purring voice responds. "Be sorry if they can't get this muck out of my embroidery!" Kate: "May I help?" Libby (GM): "No, thank YOU, You have done QUITE ENOUGH." The voice continues. "Scarlet, darling, I can more than find my way to the wash house. Be a dear and keep them from stepping on anyone ELSE? this funeral is ghastly enough." Kate: "Hmm." Libby (GM): The carpet flies off, towards a side building. Balish: After another quick eyeroll, Balish turns to Kate. "Since Maenam isn't HERE, talk to some of these CONSORTS and figure this OUT. I'm going UP the tower." With that, Balish pauses a moment, making bare spots on the ground and crossing the field of rugs like stepping stones. Kate floats over to a rug a bit further away (so as to avoid anything that was in the immediate earshot of that altercation). "Excuse me, we're new here and very confused. What is going on?" Libby (GM): this rug, a deep purple with golden tassels, and intricate weaving, lifts its tassel to the center of one edge. "Shhh... the Vizier is about to give a Eulogy for the deceased." Kate: "Sorry." Kate backs off. Rilset: "Scarlet. Do you have any idea whose funeral this is?" Rilset whispers. Kate: Start a memo for silent interaction long distance. @Maso: There is a funeral going on, a large one, it seems. A vizier is about to give a Eulogy, will keep you updated. Kate looks for this vizier. Kate: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - 0 - ) +2 = 0 Libby (GM): Scarlet steps closer to Rilset, avoiding the carpets with practiced ease. "It appears Malekeh Roxulena has suffered a terrible accident. The Padishah must be devastated." She gestures to the rent and tattered tapestry. Kate returns to the party. Balish: Balish reaches the tower after a while of cautiously stepping around rugs, before sighing and giving up. "Oh may the DEPTHS take all this." He hisses, and bears his pan flute, intent on flying up to the top of the tower for a good look around. Rilset: "It cannot be repaired then? I believe Maenam is an excellent seamstress," Rilset says, studying the tapestry. Balish: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + + - ) +3 = 4 Libby (GM): There's an audible gasp from the crowd, and instantly whispers of "desecrating the corpse" flitter through the crowd. Balish, you get to the top of the tower just fine. Balish: Okay, notice roll for everything I am able to see from there. rolling 4df+4 ( - + - - ) +4 = 2 Libby (GM): Balish, you see that on all sides, every pathway and patch of grass is covered with carpets. Outside the gates, Carpets fill the streets of this city as far as the eye can see. In the distance you see them flying, twisting into shapes reminiscent of torsos before flattening out again.On the main balcony of the palace you see a number of brightly colored carpets lying flat in a circle. Balish: Balish glances down, landing on the balcony. "FINE night for a fly around." He offers half sarcastically, making sure to take everything in with the orienting eyescope. Kate: @RC: Who is the vizier? Libby (GM): Another Rug on the balcony forms up into the shape of a male torso. "Have some respect, stranger. The Malekeh has died." Kate: ((Who is he referring to)) Balish: Balish frowns. "A TROLL just few up and landed on your balcony and you're WORRIED about me showing RESPECT... My condolences for your LOSS." Libby (GM): @AA (Kate) Andarzbad The guard-carpet continues. "We know of your kind, Stranger. You have only come now that our beloved Malekeh Roxelana has died, and we cannot defend ourselves from your evil witch's," he turns his head to the side and spits, a small ball of fuzz flying from the edge of the carpet and bouncing off the wall, "predations." A Turquoise Carpet with golden tassles, inscribed with an intricate pattern of gold, approaches the edge of the palace balcony. (Not the one Balish is on.) Kate: @Maso: Evil Witch? ((oh)) ((OH)) Balish: Balish visibly bristles, eyes narrowing and baring his teeth. "WATCH your TONE when SPEAKING of our witch, RUG." rolling 4df+5 ( - 0 - 0 ) +5 = 3 Libby (GM): Will rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + 0 ) +3 = 3 The guardsman flattens to the ground. "You might kill me, but there are a thousand more like me, willing to die for the sake of the Padishah." Balish: He rolls his eyes. "I'm the Prince of Breath and YOU are a bunch of flying RUGS, yeah I'm not WORRIED." Balish leans back, balancing on the railing and watching the funeral processions roll out. Libby (GM): The Vizier waves his tassels, and a golden mandala appears in the air before him. "PEOPLE OF THE LAND OF NIGHT AND TAPESTRY!" His voice echoes across the square and into the streets, the magical mandala increasing its volume. "It is with a stiff weave that I announce the Malekeh, Roxelana, Beloved of the Padishah, Jewel of the Seven Winds, Fiercest of Warriors, Last of the Great Navpati, Slayer of the Accursed Witch," The vizier, and all rugs in the audience turn and spit out fuzzballs onto the ground, "has left our mortal coil and gone to the stars beyond." Maenam: It's right about this time that Maenam resurfaces, bursting out of the water and landing on the ledge of the fountain, grinning as she holds a pair of knitting needles triumphantly! "FOUND THEM!!!" she yells to her fellow Maso teammates. Balish: Balish slowly, carefully, cups his face with his hand. "Maenam..." Libby (GM): A horrified gasp echoes through the crowd again. "THE WITCH! AND SHE'S GOT NEEDLES! IN PUBLIC!!" Kate: "We might want to leave, Maenam." Balish: Balish begins to signal toward Maenam, indicating a downward direction from the far tower. "What TIMING does SHE have." Rilset: â€œMaenam! This is a funeral. Donâ€™t antagonize the carpets,â€ Rilset hisses. He hold a finger to his lips. â€œAnd put those needles away.â€ Maenam: Maenam blinks a bit as she notices the large mass of sentient carpets, "uhhh... yeah, well, like, these are my good pair?" she says, looking over at Kate and again at a floating Balish. "uhhhhh... what?" Kate: "The Locals don't seem to like you." Maenam: Maenam blinks as she hears Rilset and Kate. "Ohhh uhhh... "she says quickly stuffing them into her purse modus. "ummmmm I'm tooooootes sorry carpetydudes! You guys uhhhh are looking nice this evening??" Libby (GM): The vizier continues. "Sadly, with Roxelana's death, the Witch has returned, and our beloved Padishah, may he reign forever, is missing. I will be serving as Regent, and caring for Shaazdeh Mehmed until his father returns. In the meantime, I am declaring a hunt upon all the intruders into our fair land! Bring me the head of an interloper, and you will be named Khan! Bring me the head of the Witch," he turns his head to the side and spits another fuzzball, "And you will be Vuzurgan." The crowd begins to rustle and turn on the group. Scarlet grabs Rilset's hand. "We need to leave. Right now." Kate: "Can you both fly?" Balish: Balish sighs, glancing at a different rug than the first, offering a half grin. "I HATE to cut our LOVELY night short... but it SEEMS I am needed ELSEWHERE." Maenam: Maenam frowns a bit. "Well like... that's not very nice dude!' she yells, holding her hands on her hips. Kate grabs Maenam's hand. "We need to go." Rilset: "Agreed. And no, I cannot," Rilset says grimly. "â€œMaenam, get over here! Balish will never shut up about it if you die. I say we each grab a carpet and see if we can use them to escape." Kate: "That's a terrible idea." Balish: Balish pauses, pulling out his panflute and sending a message down. CT@RC Sorry to BOTHER you, but I'd LIKE you to get in the FOUNTAIN, all of YOU. Scarlet: "I can fly." Scarlet says, pulling something out of her captchalogue. She deploys a small raft, equipped with shimmering pink sails. "IF ONLY WE HAD A BREATH PLAYER." She screams at Balish. Kate grabs Maenam's other hand and tries to fly away. Scarlet: Scarlet checks her device. "FUCKING BALISH. He wants us to get into the water." Kate: "Wait, what?" Maenam: Maenam blinks a bit at Kate's sudden grab of her hands. "Uhhh Kate, dancing is cool and all but this probably isn't like the time?" Balish: Balish pauses a moment, chuckling at her yelling. "Wow, she IS annoying..." He tips a finger toward a guard rug, pulls the pan flute to his lips, and descends toward the fountain. rolling 4df+3 ( - + 0 0 ) +3 = 3 Kate: Realization dawns on Kate. "Oh." She sets Maenam down, swaps to her snakeskin bodysuit and lowers herself into the water quickly, ducking under the surface.. Maenam: Maenam leaps back into the water, floating near Scarlet's KICKASS PINK BOAT OMG SO AWESOME Rilset: "Damn it, Balish," Rilset mutters, before diving into the water himself. Scarlet: Scarlet recaptchalogues her SWEET AIRSHIP and dives into the water like a fish. Maenam: Maenam frowns a bit as the SWEETASS BOATSHIP disappears again. "Aw =:(" Balish: Balish lands on the edge of the fountain, "You GUYS had a BOAT and you didn't FLOAT on it? WHATEVER..." He holds his pan flute up once again, summoning the power of breath to swirl around him, creating a tight pocket of air, and descending downwards, into the water, surrounded by a bubble. rolling 4df+3 ( - + + - ) +3 = 3 Scarlet watches the group, seemingly unperturbed. Kate swims into the bubble. Rilset: Rilset manages to paddle towards the bubble of air. Maenam: Maenam simply swims next to the bubble because gills. Balish: Balish pauses, testing to see if he can maintain the bubble without the pan flutes. rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 - + ) +2 = 1 Kate: "Very creative." Scarlet: Balish, you will need to make a breath check every few minutes. Scarlet swims up beside Maenam. "Well, it's your land, Princess. What'll it be?" Balish: Balish looks at Kate. "You don't SAY. Now, we SHOULD be safe for the MOMENT, the carpets dislike WATER, that's CLEAR. Do we HAVE a way OUT, does this FOUNTAIN connect with anything Maenam?" Maenam: rolling 4df ( 0 + + + ) = 3 Scarlet: Maenam, you see a grate heading out of one side of the resevoir beneath the fountain. Kate: "If not, I think we may be able to sneak people out one at a time, but it will be risky." Balish: "DOUBTFUL." he says dismissively. "And WHAT was the deal with that tacky SHIP?" Scarlet: "Libby built it." She sneers. "That must be why it's so tacky. She has HORRIBLE TASTE." Maenam: Maenam spots a grate down at the bottom of the fountain, pointing downwards. "There's like some sort of drainy grate down at the bottom of the fountain. Maaaaybe we can like... pry it open or something?" Balish: "I don't KNOW, the BRIGHT PINK may or may NOT have been the TACKINESS of it. That shade of BINK is just..." He gives a wave. ((PINK**)) Rilset: Rilset nods at Maenam. â€œNot a bad plan. Balish, can you move this bubble closer to the grate?â€ Balish: Balish turns to Maenam. "I MAY be able to BLAST it open, but I'd RATHER someone PRIED it open, I'm not WORKING with a ton of AIR here... ONE moment..." rolling 4df+2 ( + 0 + - ) +2 = 3 Kate tries to see what the grate is made of. Kate: rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + 0 0 ) +3 = 4 Scarlet: Kate, the grate seems to be some sort of lacquered metal, in an intricate pattern over the hole. Maenam: Maeanm nods "Toootes sounds like a plan, Rilly!" she nods over at Balish "I'll like.. see if I can get it open. Gimme a minute!" Scarlet sneers at Balish again. "Did you hear the one about the Subjugglator who filled the Archivist's Primer? Yeah, he was the death of both of them." Kate: "If we can't pry it open, we may be able to induce rusting." Rilset: â€œWe might as well try manuel force first.â€ Rilset sinks his fingers into the pattern, and attempts to pull the grate off. rolling 4df+3 ( - - 0 0 ) +3 = 1 Scarlet: roll physique or athletics, Rilset, whichever is higher Balish: Balish chucks. "Have you HEARD the one about a matesprite COMPLETELY dependent on AIR and a Subjuggulator being the ONLY one who can PROVIDE?" chuckles** Kate helps rilset. Kate: rolling 4df+2 ( - - 0 - ) +2 = -1 Scarlet: Rilset, you manage to shimmy the gate open for one person to slip through at a time. "Have you heard the one about the twink who could fucking force the subjugglator to do whatever she wanted?" Maenam: Maenam grabs ahold of the grate and gives a tug rolling 4df+3 ( - - 0 + ) +3 = 2 Balish: Balish glances at Rilset. "Did you MANAGE to keep those AIR HELMETS from Vejant's WORLD?" Scarlet: Maenam, you manage to pull it a little further open. Kate slips through. Balish: He glances over his shoulder. "WHAT about the one of a SPOILED brat of a Twink who would get a BIG SURPRISE if she TRIED?" Scarlet: Scarlet bares her teeth. "I could say the same thing to you." Rilset: "Scarlet," Rilset calls out. "Please don't be bothered by the mad troll. And no, I did not keep a helmet." Kate: "That's a shame." Maenam: Maenam looks back at the two arguing, glubbing with an somewhat annoyed look on her face. "You two going to flounder around all day or are you coming?" she says rather flatly. Balish: He rolls his eyes. "I'm NOT a Twink so it would be WEIRD if you DID. NOW, Maenam, you're FIRST, Scarlet should go NEXT, so I don't need to HEAR her, and I THINK I can send little PIECES of this bubble WITH you two." Scarlet: Scarlet swims towards the gate, slipping through. Balish: "Or THAT. I suppose WHATEVER is on the OTHER side can deal with HER first ANYWAYS. Rilset, would YOU like NEXT then?" Rilset: "Sure," Rilset says with a shrug. He swims into the grate. Balish: Balish tries to give Rilset a small bubble. rolling 4df+2 ( - + 0 - ) +2 = 1 Scarlet: Rilset, the bubble is tiny. It fits inside your mouth. Thankfully, Scarlet decaptchalogues a rebreather and places it in front of Rilset's face. "Here, sweetling, it will help you breathe." Rilset: Rilset nods his thanks, swimming forward. Scarlet: Scarlet makes a rude gesture in Balish's general direction before swimming on. Kate: "Could I duplicate that later?" Balish: Balish rolls his eyes, clearly too good for such gestures. Balish gestures toward Maenam. "Do YOU want NEXT then?" Maenam: Maenam nods "Yeah totes." she says, following the others as she squirms past the grate. Balish: Balish glances at Kate. "You're the LAST one, then. HERE." Balish creates a small bubble. rolling 4df+2 ( + + 0 - ) +2 = 3 Kate passes through. Kate: "Thank you." Balish: Balish pauses, glances toward the exit. CT@AC I'll CATCH you LATER, I have a RUG to BEAT. Kate is unphased, though it smells only marginally better than formaldyhyde. Maenam: Maenam blinks as she reads her clamshell, grumbling "AC@CT waatt ?? OMQ Balish srsly???" Balish: CT@AC. I can get OUT, I can FLY. It'll ONLY take a MOMENT, and I can't have them SPEAKING poorly of my MOIRAIL. See you SOON. <> Balish begins to ascend, rising with the bubble and taking to the air. Balish switches to his pan flute rolling 4df+3 ( 0 + 0 - ) +3 = 3 rolling 4df+3 ( 0 0 0 - ) +3 = 2 Scarlet: Balish flies out of the water, into air above the crowd of carpets. Maenam: Maenam glubs a bit as she looks back and forth between to the group and the grate they just passed. "AC@CT glubbing shell Balish just be careful okay ????" Balish: Balish beelines for the palace balcony, spreading water across the crowd rolling 4df+3 ( 0 - 0 + ) +3 = 3 Scarlet: Balish, as you fly out over the crowd, you see the Turquoise carpet shielding another, smaller carpet. You need to roll a physique. Balish: rolling 4df+1 ( 0 - 0 - ) +1 = -1 Scarlet: Balish, you've been using breath an awful lot for someone who isn't god tier You feel the energy sap from you, and you crash, unceremoniously, onto the balcony. take 1 physical stress. Balish: Balish stands, dusting himself off, and offers the turqoise carpet a bow. "GREETINGS, vizier. I BELIEVE we have SOMETHING to, ah, DISCUSS?" Kate: @CT: Let us know if you need help. Scarlet: The vizier draws himself up to his full height, and waves his tassels at the guards on either side. "Seize him!" Balish: @AA: RUNNING NEGOTIATIONS is NOT a GOOD TIME to TEXT. Scarlet: Guards on either side begin to rush Balish. Balish: Balish does the same, drawing himself up to full height. "TOUCH me and I'll BURN this city DOWN." He roars, teeth bared and bristling with an aura of nobility. Trolling here Invoking the aspect of the Bright White Face Paint item to gain a bonus for trolling rolling 4df+7 ( 0 - - - ) +7 = 4 Scarlet: The vizier rolls his will. rolling 4df+6 ( - 0 - - ) +6 = 3 The Vizier takes a step back, pushing the small, midnight blue carpet with him. "G-Go, vile creature. Get out of here, before I change my mind." Balish: Balish nods, but scrawls his trollian address on a piece of paper. "SEND a MESSAGE if you want to TALK like ADULTS." Balish then leads over the railing. rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + - ) +3 = 2 Scarlet: You manage to get over the railing and land safely on the ground. Balish: Okay, now it's a sprint and a dive into the water. Let's do this, right for the grate. rolling 4df+3 ( - 0 + - ) +3 = 2 Scarlet: You manage to rush past the shocked citizenry of the palace, and dive into the fountain. Roll physique Balish: rolling 4df+1 ( + - - 0 ) +1 = 0 Fate point spent rolling 4df+1 ( + - 0 - ) +1 = 0 Scarlet: MEANWHILE.... Kate, Rilset, Maenam, and Scarlet all come up above the water in the middle of a desert Oasis. Rilset: Rilset emerges from the water, shaking it off like a dog. "Thank you for the rebreather, love," he calls to Scarlet, taking it off and caploging it. Kate climbs out of the water. Maenam: Maenam surfaces rather quickly, pulling out her clamshell as she does. "AC@CT Balish r u ok? like hit me bck assap !!!" Scarlet: Scarlet turns a worried eye towards the city, the decaptchalogues a second rebreather, holding it in her hand. "Has he messaged you yet? Last thing we need is the Oracle getting wind of this." Maenam: Maenam frowns a bit as she watches her phone for any response. "Like... no... I'm going to go back and check on him. Can you like uhhh... I guess see if we can set up a base or something here?" she asks the twink. Scarlet: Scarlet nods, tossing Maenam a rebreather. "Be quick." Maenam: Maenam nods, and dives again, heading for the drain again as quickly as her fins can take her. Scarlet: Maenam, the currents are definitely going against you this way. You'll need to roll athletics. Maenam: rolling 4df+3 ( + + - 0 ) +3 = 4 Rilset: Rilset raises an eyebrow, somewhat impressed in spite of himself. â€œMaenam is turning out to be a better leader than I would have predicted,â€ he remarks to Scarlet. Scarlet: Maenam, you grew up swimming in the depths of the ocean. A little current is nothing. You rush through the grate and see Balish struggling for breath in the resevoir. Scarlet nods to Rilset, taking his hand and surveying the oasis. "Yes. She isn't all bad." Kate: "Hopefully he is alright." Maenam: "D:>=" Maenam swims up to her moirail as quickly as she can, grabbing his shoulder as she nears him. Balish: Balish struggles in the water, peeking open an eye at Maenam and clasping at her. Maenam: Maenam takes the rebreather and CHAOS DUNKS that mother into the purpleblood's mouth. Scarlet: Balish, Maenam shoves something hard and cold into your mouth, but you can breath through it, so not all bad. Balish: Balish struggles in the water, getting his breath, and begins to make excited noises toward Maenam, clearly proud of himself. Maenam: Maenam is frowning SUUUUUPES hard at him "D:<=" before grabbing his arm and tugging him back down to the drain. Balish: Balish follows around, letting the experienced swimmer lead the way. Maenam: She drags the purpleblood back through the pipe and up into the Oasis in after a few minutes, pulling him up to the surface. Balish: Balish pulls out the rebreather, putting it in his inventory, and spitting out laughter, having trouble keeping afloat as the waves of chuckles wash over him. Scarlet: scarlet is standing on a tall rock, examining the city and the surrounding countryside. "Still alive, eh?" Maenam: Maenam frowns and gives Balish an ALMOST SLAP-ISH STYLE papshoosh. Rilset: â€œDo you see anything?â€ Rilset asks Scarlet, coming to stand beside her. Scarlet: She shakes her head. "I think they think we're still inside the City. We should get set up and get some rest." Balish: Balish struggles in the water as the hand bats him. "REALLY Maenam?" He asks, pulling out of the water and toward the shoreline. "I can't have a CHUCKLE without getting smacked at?" Maenam: "WHAT THE SHELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BUOY!?" she shouts, her expression growing sourer than it ever probably had been. Balish: Balish crawls out of the water, giving his head a shake to dislodge the water. "I was just SAYING hello, that's ALL." Rilset: â€œVery well. Iâ€™m going to rest under that tree,â€ he says to Scarlet, pointing to a particular palm. â€œWhen you are not busy, you may join me. If you wish.â€ He walks over and sits down in the sand, leaning his back against the trunk, closing his eyes. Maenam: Maenam grumbles as she holds her hands on her hips, leaning down as she does "Hello NOTHING! You nearly reeled over and fishfried right there! If I hadn't swam along when I did you'd be sipping Faygo with Davey Jones!" Kate: "You should have taken some back up." Balish: "WHO?" He asks, eyebrows quirked. He waves his hand. "It's not LIKE I wanted it to work OUT like this. APPARENTLY I ran out of breath..." He pauses, brow furrowing. "APPARENTLY my power of Breath isn't YET honed enough." He corrects. Scarlet: Scarlet hops down from the Rock. "Maenam, when you get him under control, make him set up camp. I'm going to snuggle with my Matesprit." She sashays over beside Rilset and curls up next to him. Balish: Balish calls back. "DOING all you're GOOD for then?" He pauses, and shakes his head. "NEVERMIND, I apologize, that was UNNECESSARY." Scarlet gasps, and her eyes begin to brim with tears. She draws her knees up to her chest and hides behind Rilset, burying her face in her knees. Kate: "You could have let me know, for instance." Rilset: Rilset puts his arm around Scarlet, glaring at Balish. "I would watch your mouth, Balish," he growls. Balish: Balish shrugs. "I'll TAKE it BACK, and DOUBT those TEARS, but DEPTHS take me I'm in a GOOD enough mood to QUIT." Maenam: Maenam taps her foot in the sand "oh clam it Balish!" she says, looking back over her shoulder at Kate, Rilset, and the crying Scarlet behind her "You need to just... like clam it for a little bit while I think of what to dune..." Balish: Balish giggles again, lying back in the sand. "I had FUN, Maenam, *I* HAD FUN. It's been a GOOD day." Kate: "I think we should try to infiltrate the city again, but quietly." "We won't learn anything more from out here." Scarlet: Scarlet wipes her eyes and scoots closer to Rilset. Maenam: Maenam frowns again, opening her mouth to say something but closing it and turning around. "Whatever... just like... whatever." she says facing Kate "That's totes a good idea Kate... maybe I can like... make us some masks or something to make it easier..." Balish: Balish nods to the sky. "No SHIT, but I'd LIKE to be contacted FIRST, at least to SEE if there is ANYTHING I can learn from that a-... From that GUY. We should ALSO hunt around for resistant forces, if need BE." Rilset: Rilset pats Scarlet on the back lightly. "There, there, love. Pay no attention to Balish. His mind is rapidly turning to mush." Kate: "Why would they be so against Maenam so violently before she even got here..." Balish: Balish waves a hand. "They've been AROUND for CENTURIES, at least to them. They have STORIES about the heroes, which they BELIEVE. WHAT did you learn NOTHING from your world? They CLEARLY don't know Maenam, just some IMAGE of her." Kate: "We have to prove to them, then, that she is the witch, but that they're wrong about her. Maenam, have you ever used your powers?" Maenam: Maenam sighs and shrugs "I don't like... really know? I mean I think i might have back in Vejjy's land but it was kinda hard to tell." Kate: "What do blood powers do?" ((good i have a protest in the morning)) ((ill finish this convo)) Maenam: Maenam flinches a bit at the mention of the idea. "L...Libby said I can like... manipulate bonds? I think it means like... I can turn friends against each other and stuff..." Kate: "Maybe you could turn enemies into allies, or perhaps at least... bring hostilities to the negotiating table?" Maenam: Maenam looks down at the sound, holding her arm in her hand "she.. um...didn't make it seem that way..." she says with a small sigh, "But like... its worth a shot, I guess?" Kate: "I think if we're going to get anywhere, that's how we're going to do it." "I don't think crossbow are very effective against rugs, so I'd prefer to avoid a fight." Maenam: Maenam nods "Yeah... uhhh... probably not.." She gives a small, hopeful smile. "Let's jus, like... get some rest for now." She sighs and looks back at the purpleblood. "I'm going to have a talk with Balish when he's not so goofy..." Kate: "Alright. Hopefully he will be less hostile after this bout of joviality." "I will rest as well." Maenam: Maenam smiles and gives her a small wave. "Goodnight Kate." ((Think that should do it?)) ((alright, I'm heading to bed. Night folks)) Kate: "Good night."